Minecraft Version 2 Beta
by Power Gamer
Summary: Getting a job in Mojang, Alexios thought being a beta tester would be easy. Little did he know he would have to fight giant spiders, other workers, and manage a relationship as well. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue 1

Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Minecraft . Full rights of it go to Mojang.**

Chapter 1

?: I'm so boored.  
>You can't exactly blame me, I mean I beat all my games. Oh, right. My name is Alexios Noel. Most of my friends call me Alex. If you're wondering my first name is Greek. I am an only child with a father and a mother. A typical 14 year old. Not.<p>

?: Alexios, would you mind taking out the trash?

Me: Ok.  
>Yawn. Something to do. I find the trash bag and sling it over my shoulder. I walk outside.<br>It's so cold. I can hear my teeth chattering. I quickly throw the bag in the can and walk inside.  
>I might as well get on Minecraft. I start my launcher and log in. I hear a door slam. Great. He's back.<p>

?: I'm back you miserable brat!

Mother: He's not a miserable brat!

?: Yes he is! He has no job, bad grades, and spends all his time on that computer!

Mother: That doesn't make him a brat.

?: Sure it does. Brat come up here!  
>I walk up the stairs while slumped over.<br>Me: I'm here father.

Mother: We need to discuss somethi-

Father: Get a job or move out!

Me: Mother is this true?

Mother: Yes dear it is.

*End of chapter 1*

**Sorry the chapter is short I like having cliffhangers in my stories. Be prepared. So what did you guys think? Good right? Nah, anyways I need oc's for later in the story. I have no limit on the gender, name, or the personality of said character. Just PM my account on here. I need those reviews too. See ya later.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Minecraft . Full rights of it go to Mojang.**

Chapter 2

Yawwn. Why am I here again?

*Flashback*

Mother: We need to discuss somethi-

Father: Get a job or move out!

Me: Mother is this true?

Mother: Yes dear it is.

Me: Well I hardly see why I need on-

Father: SHUT UP AND GET ONE!

My father proceeds to throw me out of the house, over the deck, into the freezing snow.

*End of flashback*

A bit over dramatic don't you think? I zip up my coat and get on my bike. I start peddling to

the center of town nicknamed, "Downtown." Strangely I don't see anyone on the way there. Well, it is

a Sunday. They're are probably at church. I park my bike near a store. No one is here? At least _one_ person should  
><span>

here. I look through the store's windows. Not even a clerk?No job hunting today. A flyer gets stuck on my face. I take it off.

** Mojang is hiring. **

** Please go to your local Game Smack to apply.**

** Pays $75 per hour**

SERIOUSLY! 75 freaking dollars per hour?! I run to my bike and start peddling with all my might. I run into the store, flyer in hand, and slam the flyer on the desk.

Me: I'D LIKE TO APPLY FOR THE JOB!

The clerk looks up and closes his magazine.

Clerk: Please come this way sir.

Score, score, score!

Clerk: OK, have you ever played Minecraft?

Me: Yes

Clerk: Have you ever game tested?

Me: No.

Clerk: Hmm, you got the job. You start tomorrow. Come here at 2:15 PM.

Me: Wait really? I mean thank you.

I run through the door fist pumping in the air. Yes!

I bike home and walk through the door triumphantly.

Father: You got denied didn't you.

He smirks.

Me: Nope, $75 per hour, starting tomorrow.

He is left mouth open as I walk down the stairs.

I crawl into my bed and go to sleep. It's my lucky day.

*End of chapter 2*

**Chapter 2** **done and done. I still need those reviews and oc's. i already have one approved and I need more. Also, if you would be kind enough to describe your character's playstyle in Minecraft, i.e. Never played, or, he/she is a builder of city, etc. that would be nice. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 1: First day at work

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Minecraft . Full rights of it go to Mojang.**

Chapter 3

Yawwwnn. I hear the beeping of my clock. I hear my untranslatable grumbles as I throw my pillow at the clock.I hear a loud crash and jump up from my bed. What was that? I accidentally broke a vase. oh crap it's one of my mother's vases she keeps in my room. I need an excuse now. 2:00 PM. My job! I quickly put on some random clothes and run into the bathroom. I quickly brush my hair and use some cologne. You can't be too classy. I run upstairs, through the door, and hear my mother yell about the broken vase.

Me: Going to work I'll see ya whenever bye!

I quickly sprint to my bike, unhook it, and peddle down the road. Phew, saved my life. so I am beta testing something related to Mojang. I see the Game Smack building. i walk through the door after parking my bike by the door. No one is here.

Me: Hello? Anyone here?

I hear some mumbling and feel something knock me unconscious. Great, such a good day already. I wake up see a giant machine. There are cables leading out of it into smaller "capsules." Wait, i;m in one of those "capsules!" i try to get out but I am tied down.

?: Hellooo my new employees! I welcome you to your first day here working for Mojang!

The man has bright orange hair and a beard. Goatee? Anyways he is skinny. Next to him is a man wearing a fadora with a black beard. Who are they? The seem familiar though.

Orange-haired guy: You guys must be wondering who me and my friend are. I am Jens Bergensten. You might know me by my nickname, "Jeb." My friend beside me is Notch Persson. You all should know him.

Notch remains emotionless and motionless.

Jeb: Today you all will be beta testing Minecraft version 2, otherwise known as Minecraft 2.0.

He smiles.

Jeb: To do this however, you will need to be hooked up to these virtual reality machines.

?: This is crazy! Let me out!

Jeb: Oh dear me, a straggler. Let me tell you right now that none of you can escape this. Resisting will only put you at a disadvantage when you enter the game. Notch would you mind explaining why we need to do this?

Notch merely looks around.

Jeb: Never mind, basically all of you will "test" the new version of Minecraft. if you die you will respawn but something "special" happens when you die.

He smiles.

Jeb: You will also experience everything that happens to your character. For example,

he looks at the guy who resisted.

Jeb;if you got bit by a spider you would feel the fangs tear through your skin.

He presses a button.

The man screams a terrible scream.

Jeb: How does it feel? Real?

?: YES SO STOP IT!

Jeb: What's the magic word?

?: PLEASE!

Jeb presses a button and it stops.

Jeb: So any questions?

Me: What about our families?

Jeb: They know and since you're in the project they get a tremendous amount of money. Any others?

No one makes a sound.

Jeb: Well let the game begin!

Jeb flips a lever and I see darkness overtake my mind.

*End of chapter 3*

**Who would've thought Mojang was evil? :3 Guys i NEED more oc's. I only have one oc and I need more. I will more than likely accept them. There's only so much i can do without your guys' help. Send me oc's. Also I do not think Mojang really does this... Yet. Ha. See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Minecraft . Full rights of it go to Mojang.**

Chapter 4

Woosh. Water flows over my face. I nearly drown and quickly get up. I look around. Blocks. Wait! Jeb put us in a virtual reality of Minecraft for a new update! Where is everyone else? No one is here. I feel something on my back. I check what it is. A backpack. I look in it. There's 15 pieces of coal, a furnace, and a book. I open the book.

**Hello Alexios. This is your book. Never let anyone have it. These pages will update as you do activities. for example dig up some dirt.**

I punch some dirt. I keep punching and i get a mini version of it. I hear a ding. I check the book.

**Dirt- One of the most common blocks in the game. Can be found in most biomes. Can be farmed on. Can be made with bonemeal to make fertilized dirt.**

Woah. I have some questions though. What's fertilized dirt and how does this book work? Never mind that I need some tools. I walk up to a tree. i break a log out of it. _Creeeaaaakkk_ What was that? I jump out of the way as the tree falls where I was. Trees fall now? Ding! I take out the book.

**Oak logs- The most common tree in Minecraft. Can be made into oak planks. Flammable. Can be made into wood armor.**

Wood armor? This is getting ridiculous. I open up my backpack and take out the log. How do you craft? Ding! I check the book.

**Crafting- Process used to make and create items. Craft by saying," Craft."**

Ding!

**Hints left:2**

What's a hint?

**Hints- Valuable. Used to unlock entries. Each person gets only 3 no matter what.**

**Hints:1**

God I'm an idiot. _Rustle_.What's that? I turn around. A zombie! I turn and sprint away. _Huff, huff, huff._ What's that? Light? I walk towards it, careful of mobs. A house with a torch by the front door. I walk over and go inside. I close the door. I turn around and see a sword pointed at me.

?: Who are you and what are you doing here?

Me: I'm Alexios, but you can call me Alex. As for why I'm here, I was running from a zombie and saw your torch's light and walked inside so I could be safe.

?: Are you hostile, Alex?

Me: No, I just woke up.

A couple seconds pass by as he looks me up and down.

?: Ok, I trust you Alex.

He lowers his sword. Phew, I thought I was going to die. Oh right.

Me: What's your name?

?: Zukaden.

Me: Zukaden, got it!

Zukaden: You can go rest over there on my bed. I will keep watch for tonight.

Me: Got it.

I walk over to the bed and sit down on it. I study his appearance. i'd say about 5' 9". Messy,jet black hair, and gray-blue eyes. Weighs about the same as an average teen. How old is he?

Me: How old are you?

Zukaden: 14.

Me: Me too!

He keeps watch on the door. He's wearing a blood red shirt with black jeans, and some black trainers. He seems like a nice guy. I get under the covers and go to sleep.

I awake to see Zukaden sleeping on the chest he was sitting on. I sneak pass him and go outside. He has a nice place for a house. It's on a flattish area, on a mountain, overlooking a forest. I walk down the mountain into the forest.

Me: Craft.

A menu appears. it's just like the first one. I make planks, then a crafting table. I place it and punch the tree starting with the top. I tap on the crafting table. Ding! I open my book.

**Advanced crafting- Used to make tools and other advanced blocks. 3x3.**

I flip to another page.

**Sticks- Used in many recipes. Most notably tools.**

I make a wood ax and cop down trees. I figured out that I should get the second to the bottom block, let it fall, then get the remains. i get about a stack of logs before I hear something hiss. Don't tell it's a...

?: Creeper!

Whatever was behind me turns and chases the voice until I heard a boom! I go investigate and only find a backpack. I look through it and find some wood. I pick it up and travel back home. I walk through the door and find a very familiar sword at my neck.

Me: Ummm Zukaden?

Zukaden: Oh, it's you Alex.

He lowers his sword.

Zukaden: Where were you?

Me: I was getting wood when a creeper came and blew up a guy behind me and I got this!

I throw down the bag. Zukaden looks through it.

Zukaden: Thank you.

Me: No prob, by the way do you know how to craft?

Zukaden: Nope.

Me: Say craft.

Zukaden: Craft.

A menu appears in front of him.

Zukaden: Woooah.

He starts fiddling around with it.

I give him a log.

Me: Make a crafting table.

He proceeds and makes one. He places it down in a corner.

Me: Tap it.

He taps it and the menu appears, but larger.

Me: Zukaden don't forget to check your book.

_Booom!_

Zukaden: What was that?

Me: Probably a creeper.

Zukaden: No, it was too loud.

He's right.

Me: Lets make some tools and go check.

I make a sood sword and he makes an ax.

Me: Why an ax?

Zukaden: You never know.

Me: True.

We both walk out the door and go towards the noise. I notice smoke the way we came.

** See guys? Zukaden is an oc and he got put in so send me requests please! Reviews needed. Thank you for reading. Bet you can't wait to see what that noise is. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 3: Yaebi, the zombie king

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Minecraft . Full rights of it go to Mojang.**

Chapter 5

_Huff, huff, huff._ I really need to get in shape. Zukaden and I sprint up the hill. I stop for a

moment to get my breath.

Zukaden: Come on! We have no time to rest!

Me: I know!

I get a big breath of air and start sprinting up the hill. I make it up the hill and look at Zukaden.

He looks like he walked up the hill. I look over where I saw the smoke was. Yep it's still there. A forest? Oh this

is just getting better and better.

Zukaden: Let's go.

me: Right.

I get ready and sprint down the hill. I trip. Oh, sh-. I tumble down the hill like you do in cartoons.

Zukaden: You done playing around?

Me: Yeah, yeah.

Man he can be annoying. We continue to run towards the smoke. We slow down and see something unimaginable.

A boy with a very long stick, I believe it is called a Bo Staff, surrounded by dead zombies and skeletons. A bit creepy. The boy is wearing black clothes, has brown hair, and has silver eyes. He looks towards us. Zukaden and I ready our swords. He starts walking towards us. I quickly think about all the ways we can kill him. Wait, kill? My head starts to hurt. Terribly. My vision starts to blacken and I start to sway. my eyes see only darkness and I fall unconscious.

*Zukaden's PoV*

That boy. He looks older than us. And deadly. the boy looks towards us and starts to walk. Alex and I ready our swords. I start to think about that boy's weakness when I notice Alex start to sway. What is he doing? alex sways harder and collapses.

Me: Alex!

I run over to him and get ready to guard him from that boy. The boy keeps walking towards us. I ready my sword. The boy stops in front of us. He reaches for Alex. I swing my sword at his hand. The boy pulls back his hand and whacks me in the back of my head. Da*# it. I fall unconscious.

*Alex's PoV*

Owww my head. Where am I? I get up from the bed I am on. I hold my head with my right hand. Oww. What happened yesterday? I open the only door I see. Wow. I see these beautiful trees. I believe they are called sakura trees. Wait. Sakura trees are not in vanilla Minecraft. Then...

?: Yes, I did mod Minecraft.

I turn around and see the boy from earlier.

Me: How?

?: Follow me.

I walk beside him and study his house.

Me: What's your name?

?: Sora.

Me: From Kingdom Hearts!

Sora: Yes, it is.

Me: Awesome!

Sora:...

Me: Oh, where's Zukaden?

Sora: The other one? He is inside there.

We come to a giant mansion.

Me: Wooaahh.

Sora smiles.

Sora: Yes it is magnificent. I built it myself.

Me: How long did this take?

Sora: I don't know. I just kept building.

He opens the door and we walk in.

Zukaden: Ahh you're ok.

Me: Yep, strong as a horse!

I flex my non-existent muscles.

Zukaden: Then you're a pretty feeble horse.

Sora laughs at this.

Sora: Well do you want to know how I got those trees?

Me: Oh, yes!

He walks me to a...

Me: A laptop!

Sora: Indeed, it works and is actually quite easy to make. Oh, I need to do something with you.

Me: What is it?

Sora: Request file transfer.

A menu appears.

It's simply a yes or no.

I touch the yes and I hear a _ding!_

I look in my book.

**Laptop- Allows the user(s) to add in modifications to the game.**

**Mods- Modifications that change the game. Currently only three. The VR mod, the advance VR, and the more trees mod.**

**VR mod- Allows the contestants to see through their charcter's eyes.**

**Advanced VR- Allows the contestants to feel what their characters feel.**

**More trees- Adds more, unique trees.**

**Sakura trees- Pinkish wood. Grows from a sakura sapling. Same characteristics as oak trees.**

Woah.

Sora: Understand?

Me: Yep.

Sora: Why don't you two ask for a mod?

Zukaden: I don't care. you can ask for one Alex.

What should I ask for? Maybe the carpenter blocks mod? No.

Me: The mob talker mod.

Wait... what did I say? I hear Sora typing as fast as a cheetah runs.

Sora: Done. Get ready.

I feels something warm come over me.

Sora: Go test it out. Also, tell me if you find any bugs. I'll check the coding.

I walk out of the mansion. I hear a groan.

_Groooaaann._

I see a little boy walking up to me.

?: Fooood.

The boy collapses. What?! Nows not the time! I pick up the boy and run inside.

Me: This boy needs help.

Sora: I have medical knowledge. Give him to me.

I hand the boy over, careful not to drop or hurt him. Sora walks into another room and the door closes.

Zukaden: Well then. Does the mod work?

Me: I don't know. I walked outside and that boy collapses in front of me.

Zukaden: You know that boy's clothing is strange.

Me: What, Sora's?

Zukaden: No, the other one. He is dressed like a zombie.

Me: Everyone has their own style of clothing.

Zukaden: You're right. I wonder if that mob talker mod works.

Me: Yeah.

Wait a second. mob talker mod. Dressed like a zombie. Collapsed from food. He's!

Me: Get up and get that boy away from Sora!

Zukaden: What, why?

Me: No time, now go!

We both run into the room and I pull Sora away from the boy.

Sora: What the?

Zukaden crashes into the boy.

Zukaden: Owwww!

?: Yum, flesh.

Zukaden: Why'd you do that?

?: I was hungry.

The boy gets up.

?: Who are you?

Me: I'm Alexios, you can call me Alex, the guy who was treating you is Sora.

Sora waves.

Me: And the guy you bit is Zukaden.

Zukaden: Nice to meet you.

Zukaden rubs where his arm was bitten.

?: Sorry I can't think when i'm hungry. Oh, I'm Yaebi, the zombie king.

**Zombie king? We're getting pretty full of males. (Lucky you ladies, we men don't even have a female in yet.) Anyways I still need a few OC's. You are allowed to submit multiple as long as they aren't too similar. And please, no more boys with black clothing. Give me those reviews. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 4: The girl at the gate

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Minecraft . Full rights of it go to Mojang.**

Chapter 6**  
><strong>

*Sora's PoV*

Things sure have been rowdier since those two came here.

Zukaden: You little brat! Get back here!

I see Yaebi being chased down the hall by Zukaden.

Yaebi: I was hungry! I'm sorry!

Zukaden: You'll be sorry when I catch you!

As Yaebi passes me I put my arm out and cause Zukaden to fall.

Zukaden: Why!? I almost caught him!

Me: I'm sorry. I didn't see you running.

Zukaden: Yeah right.

Yaebi: Slowpoke!

Zukaden: Get back here!

I smile. It isn't such a bad thing though. As the day passes by I work on the laptop getting information on this. Alex gets wood, plants more trees and the such. Zukaden mines. As for Yaebi, well, he doesn't do anything. He keeps me company when the other two are gone. Every so often I ask him about how the zombies communicate and live. He says it works like a hierarchy. Here's what I have been able to make out of it.

1. King

2. Governors

3. Nobles

4. Workers

5. Newborn

That last one interests me a lot. Newborn. Do they actually reproduce, or do they raises the newly dead. I tried asking Yaebi about it and he said," I was never told how we got newborns. Just that they came." Strange that they kept that from they're king. I hear footsteps. Alex rushes in the door.

Alex: We just found someone passed out in front of the gate.

Me: Who is it?

Alex: I don't know, but she kept muttering your name.

Me: My name?

Alex: yes.

Me: I'll go now.

Who would know my name? The first people I met in this twisted game was Alex and Zukaden. I walk into the room and see something, or someone, I didn't think I would see.

Me: Sarah!

*A few minutes earlier.

*Yaebi's PoV*

Yawn. I'm getting hungry. I hear a familiar groan. I look over where I heard the groan. A courier from Duke Zombi.

Me: Yes?

Courier: *Groans the message*

Me: He seriously thinks that he can... Nevermind.

I look at the courier.

Me: Tell me about everything else that has been happening.

Courier: *Groans the recent news*

Me: The newborns are depleting!

Courier: *Groans of approval*

Me: And those that do awaken go to Duke.

Courier: *More groans of approval*

Me: Go tell Duke Zombi that I'm coming to discuss the recent events with him.

Courier: * Groans of confirmation*

The courier digs back underground. I have to go get ready. I hear something crash against the gate. I run over to the gate and check out what happened. A girl fell down at the gate. She's wearing a purple outfit, blue high heels, and black leggings. She has blonde hair. Cute. As a matter of fact I haven't eaten in a while. I lower myself near her face. She looks like she'd taste, delicious. I nearly bite her face when I hear Alex.

Alex: What happened here Yaebi?!

I quickly get up.

Me: I don't know I was sleeping when I heard a crash and found this woman.

Alex: What were you doing to her?

Me: Nothing! She looked familiar so I tried to get a closer look at her face.

Alex: Does she-

Me: We need to get her to Sora first!

Alex: Right he-

?: S-sora.

Me:!

Alex:!

Alex shakes his head and picks her up.

We hurry and put her where Sora looked at me.

Alex runs to where Sora is.

I look at her.

?: Sora.

How could she know Sora? Sora and Alex come open the door. Then something surprising happens.

Sora: Sarah!

**A woman! Finally we men get someone to dream about. Anyways as usual I need OC's and reviews. Hope your ready for the next chapter. Who is Sarah and, more importantly, how does she know Sora? See ya!**


	7. Chapter 5: All that's left is revenge

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Minecraft . Full rights of it go to Mojang.**

Chapter 7

*?'s PoV*

Step, step, step. I look around. We're in a forest with a mountain ahead of us.

Me: Are you sure people are living on that mountain?

?: Do you doubt me?

Me: No, I just don't want to go on a giant goose chase like last time.

?: I'm sure people are there, now get ready to climb up the mountain.

I put in my enchanted boots with feather falling II. I look through my backpack for some food. I take out a loaf of bread. I eat it in one gulp.

Me: I hate how people eat in this game.

?: I hate being in this game, now get climbing.

I start climbing up the mountain. Just because he's older than me doesn't mean he is better than me. I trip over a rock.

?: Get up.

Me: You don't have to tell me.

We continue to walk up the mountain. We eventually reach a house. We go inside and look for people.

Me: Nothing.

?: I know there are people here. Where did they go!

He throws a chest out of the house.

Me: Calm down Jack.

Jack: Calm down? Calm down!? You think that I can calm down after we walked all the way over here!?

I say nothing. Well I need to calm him down, after all I am his best friend.

Me: Let's have a practice duel.

He says nothing but gets out his wooden sword. I take out mine and we walk outside. I walk a little bit away from him and we both ready our swords. He runs at me. I block his slash and counter by kicking him in the side. He roars with anger and sprints so fast it's hard to see him. He hits my side with his sword. I turn and block his next strike. I smirk. He looks at me with his anger-ridden eyes. He jumps back and turns around. There is a guy. he has spikey blonde hair, white eyes, like the rumored Herobrine's, but with an outline around them. He's wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and black, finger-less gloves. He has something in his right hand. It's a diamond sword!

Me: Jack! Watch out!

Jack: I can take him.

I watch as Jack takes out his iron sword. He runs at the guy. A white flash happens. I rub my eyes and see Jack. He is running towards me.

Jack: I did it! Did you see tha-

I see that guy stab his sword through Jack.

Jack: What? How?

The guy pulls out his sword slowly and smiles. He then proceeds to take out his flint and steel and sets Jack on fire. I can only watch as my only friend in this game burns to death. The guy smiles again and laughs.

?: Run! Run! I want a challenge later on so run and get stronger! Try and get revenge!

He continues to laugh. He walks away laughing. I fall down to my hands and knees. The man stops for a second.

?: Oh, feelings in this game will get you killed, so don't have any.

I get up. The guy walks away. I go over, sit on a log, and wait and hear my friend's screams of pains. I didn't save him since it was too late. Slowly he burns to ashes. I loot what was left. I only got some badly burnt food. I put them in my backpack. I loot whatever is left in the house and walk. I walk, with my newly found freedom. I notice something on the ground. It is a stone tablet. I pick it up and put it in my backpack. I continue to walk towards the moon rise.

**I decided to make a darker chapter since, in my opinion, the story was too happy. No more OC's. I need reviews. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 6: A wolf's tooth

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Minecraft . Full rights of it go to Mojang.**

Chapter 8

*?'s PoV*

Another day's hunting done. I walk over to my makeshift chair. I sit down and take out a wolf's tooth and a knife. I start to sharpen the tooth. I hope that boy grows up and gives me a real fight. His friend was too careless. Why did I let him live again? He looked like he handled a sword well. His posture and the fact that he never let his guard down. Most importantly, however, was that I saw the young me in his eyes. Those eyes of determination. Those eyes of hatred. I want to "raise" him like me so I can have a good fight. Good thing that those two idiots that rule Mojang concentrated all their efforts on Herobrine. Ahh, Herobrine. It's been a while since I've had a chat with him. He's actually a nice sort of person. It's just that those eyes of his scare away players. He wants to talk to them but he doesn't really have any people skills. He started ti get angry since everyone avoided him and he grew, violent. It started with simple 2x2 tunnels into mountains. He slowly went from mining to greifing, and then, finally, killing. Mojang labeled him a "bug" and started to remove him. They didn't though. He only went into a deep slumber. He would wake up and Mojang would get panicky. They then "removed" him again. The fans got bored of Minecraft's updates. Mojang was stuck between a rock and a hard place. They then made a plan. Whenever Herobrine woke up they would make updates which "removed" Herobrine, and added items and blocks that kept the fans happy. I hear a boom and a ghast's cry.

Me: Welcome back.

?: Good to be back.

**This is after Jack's "unfortunate" encounter with his murder. Actually it is Jack's murderer. (In case you haven't read about half the chapter. :/ ) I'm good on OC's. I'd like some more reviews. Thank you and see ya.**


	9. Chapter 7: A new beauty

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Minecraft . Full rights of it go to Mojang.**

Chapter 9

2 Months later

* ?'s PoV*

Huff, huff, huff. I pull my wood sword out of the zombie's chest and quickly slice open a zombie's neck. I turn around and deflect a arrow. I look for the shooter. I see a bone and I run at it. I deflect two more arrows and slice the bow in half. If this guy has so much defense why doesn't he just stay inside his base? Then again, it is "him." I kick a zombie back and throw one of my custom throwing daggers straight at his forehead. I close my eyes. Fifty-two zombies, twenty-four skeletons, twelve spiders. I concentrate. I start running towards the giant mob army. I jump off a zombie's head and land on a zombie, sword first. I slash a zombie diagonally down his chest. I spin and throw a knife at a zombie that was going to attack. I jump away from a spider and run, with my sword in the ground, towards it. My sword slices through it and cuts it in half. I kill a zombie and two more fill in its place. I get into a stance. **  
><strong>

**Sword technique, sword shield!**

My hands start moving as fast as lightning around me, slicing and killing mobs. Only a few mobs are left. Three zombies and a skeleton. I walk towards the zombies. I slice all three of them in half with a single cut. I look at the skeleton's location. I only see the bow. I walk towards it. I raise my sword, ready to finish it off. I swing it down. _Stab._ I look down. I see a netherack sword. What? I drop my sword. I hear it hit the ground. I look behind me. I see a cyan shirt and dark blue pants. most notably, I saw pure white eyes. The guy smiles. My vision starts to darken. Nooo! I can't die! I haven't gotten my revenge! I grab the sword that is drenched in my blood. I start to push it out. The guy stops smiling. He pulls it out, picks up my sword, and throws it at me. I catch it and get ready. He walks towards me. The air around me is getting heavier each step he takes. He swings his sword at me. I block it and... _Crack._ I look down. My sword is broken! I throw it and ready myself again. He jumps at me and attacks. I barely dodge it and grab his wrist. He throws me, with unbelievable strength, at the skeleton's location. I hit something and hear a crack. I grab my side in pain. Damn, I think he broke a rib. I feel something soft against my hand._  
><em>

?: _Squeal!_

What?! I look behind me. I see a girl with silver hair, silver eyes, a sort of sports jacket waaayyy too small on her, and short shorts, all fashioned to look like a skeleton. I look at where my hand is. It's on her breast... I jump back.

Me: S-sorry!

I quickly grunt in pain and hold my side. I look around the room for that man. He's not here. The girl and me look at each other. Our eyes meet. Both of our faces go as red as lava. My side hurts **bad** and I fall down to my knees. Owww. I curl in pain. She quickly regains her composure and runs over to me. My vision starts to go black again. I hear something I can't understand. She speaks louder.

?: Take off your shirt!

I pick up a iron sword and cut my shirt off. My vision grows even darker. I can't hear her talking. Everything goes black and I can only remember the worried look on her face.

**End of chapter 9! Another beauty! I hope that whathisname lives through this. You better read the next chapters to find out. Reviews wanted, good or bad. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 8: DONE! Read bottom

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Minecraft . Full rights of it go to Mojang.  
>Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting chapters lately, I have school again so I spend ALOT of my time on homework. And to add on to that I've been having writer's block. Although I've gotten past most of it there is a little left, so my work(s) won't be as good as before. I hope I can fully get rid of it and I thank you for your cooperation. Now onto the chapter!<br>**

Chapter 8

*Around the time as ?'s fight  
>Alex's PoV*<p>

_Chop,chop,chop._ I watch as the tree falls down. I walk to the mini-logs and pick them up. _Yawwwnn. _Man it has been quiet lately. I listen to the birds' chirping. I walk over to my custom made mini-island. I say "island" but really it's just a couple blocks of sand I left in the water. I lie down on the sand. As I close my eyes I hear footsteps. I open my eyes and see a girls face just a inch away from mine.

Me: Hello Sarah.  
>Sarah: Helloo Alex!<br>Sarah smiles happily. I yawn. I open my eyes when I notice the room Yaebi used to stay in. The door is torn and it's dark. How many months has it been since Yaebi has gone missing? Two, three? Either way I miss him. The sad part was I thought all of us were all good friends. He just suddenly disappeared right after Sarah joined us. He didn't even say goodbye or leave any kind of note. I wonder why he left.  
>Sarah: Well dinner's ready so get up.<br>Me: Yeah, yeah.  
>I lift myself up. Maybe I used a little too much strength. I end up falling foward and on Sarah. My hands are right beside both sides of her head. What is this? A love story? Our eyes meet.<br>Sarah: Umm Alex can I ask something?  
>Me: S-sure.<br>Sarah: Can we-  
>Sarah gets interrupted as an arrow zooms right between us.<br>?: Get off my sister!  
>I jump away from Sarah and look at the archer. It's Sora.<br>Me: I'm sorry Sora I accidently fell and-  
>Sora: I don't care, give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you now?<br>Sarah gets in between us.  
>Sarah: Can we please stop fighting?<br>Sora: Hmph.  
>Sora walks away angrily. Ever since Yaebi left things have been tense. I've gotten used to it though. Sarah was brought into this so she doesn't know any better. because by the time she woke up Yaebi was gone.<p>

-  
><strong>I'm officially discontinuing this story. If anyone wants to take this story, I'd be glad to let them.<strong>


	11. Chapter 9: Important! Arc End!

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Minecraft . Full rights of it go to Mojang.**

(Narrator) As Alex and his friends look up to the bright sun, laughing, Alex has many questions to be answered. Why are they there? Who sent them there? How do they get out? Only time will tell, as Alex laughs with his friends. Alex knows that there will be good and bad times. Times where he'll mess his home, his family, and his world. One final thought passes through Alex's mind as he gets up. There will be a bright journey, as everyone try's their hardest to get home.

**-  
><strong>**GIANT NOTICE! This story, and all its rights, go to Sorabrine. I hope you look foward as he adds on to the story. This is his profile. Please enjoy the story!  
>Here's his profile: u5306967/  
>Bye!<strong>


End file.
